In 56 years, Tiffany will be 5 times as old as she is right now. How old is she right now?
Explanation: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Tiffany's age. Let Tiffany's age be $t$ In 56 years, she will be $t + 56$ years old. At that time, she will also be $5 t$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $t + 56 = 5 t$ Solving for $t$ , we get: $4 t = 56$ $t = 14$.